Friends?
by inspirationmightstrikehard
Summary: Annabeth turns into a girly girl causing Percy and Annabeth's friendship to slowly fade away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've decided to write a percabeth story. I'm still fairly new to fanfiction, so excuse my bad grammar. (I haven't gotten a beta reader yet but I do proofread.)**

**This takes place before The Last Olympian and after The Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo.**

Third Person

Percy threw another rock into the lake, and watched as it sunk.

To a bystander, he would've looked depressed. And he was.

Camp had started a week ago, and Annabeth's been avoiding him a lot lately. Whenever he invited her to hang out with Grover and himself, she'd just politely refuse or say she had to go do laundry, even though everyone knew that the laundry at CHB was done magically. She never had been a good liar.

Percy had tried not to look hurt whenever she came up with excuses. Now here he was, silently moping and not having enough guts to ask Annabeth straightforward 'what's wrong?'.

He heard steps from behind him, and turned around to see Grover.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked. Percy sighed inwardly.

'Way to get right to the point,' He thought.

Outwardly, he shrugged.

"Don't give me that," He took a seat beside Percy,"There's something obviously wrong with you."

Percy stayed silent and watched as Grover picked up a rock, threw it, and smiled as it skipped four times over the lake. That was what Percy had been trying to do all day.

After a far too stretched silence, Percy decided to speak up.

"It's Annabeth."

"No duh. I figured that part out, but what about her?"

Another far too stretched silence later,

"She's been avoiding me."

Grover stroked his almost nonexistent goatee in a thinking pose before smirking.

"That's all?" Grover asked.

Percy sent him a questioning glance.

"That's why you've been moping around all day?" He asked again.

Percy looked away, "It's really bothering me. All through this week, she's been acting like we're complete strangers."

"Percy," Grover sighed, "She's a girl."

After an uncomfortably awkward silence later, Percy scrunched up his face.

"I think I've got that covered."

Grover chuckled and shook his head.

"You should've predicted it."

"Predicted what?"

Percy was now thoroughly confused.

"You mean you didn't know?" Grover asked.

Percy shook his head slowly.

Grover sighed, but not in a frustrated way. More like in a 'Oh my Greek gods, he really is a seaweed brain' way.

"Like I said, Annabeth is a girl." He paused."She's bound to hang out with girls a lot more than boys."

"Wait, so you're saying..."

"She's growing up. She's not the same twelve year old tomboy that you used to know."

Percy refused to believe it. "I don't believe you."

Grover just shrugged.

"Then follow me."

Grover stood up and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin. Percy hesitated, and then went after him.

As the smell of perfume got closer, the two boys covered their nose with their shirts.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked, his voice nasally.

"You'll see."

Grover led the way as they crept toward the open window. He crouched and watched the campers through the windows before gesturing for Percy to come over. Percy crouched right beside him and saw a sight he would never forget.

Annabeth was in there. Doing her nails. While Silena put makeup on her.

The rest of the campers were spraying perfume on her and going through dresses. Percy couldn't stand it anymore. He went over to the door and went over his dramatic entrance in his head.

Annabeth watched as the door swung open to reveal a shocked Percy. Annabeth's expression was unreadable.

"Annabeth, what are you..." He trailed off.

"Just doing my nails." She answered calmly refusing to meet his eyes.

Grover yanked him by the shirt, and dragged him back outside.

He was going to say told you so, but the hurt expression on Percy's face made him hesitate.

"Annabeth is gone," He whispered to himself," She's just another Aphrodite camper now."

**Thanks for reading and review if you like. I really didn't know to end it so. Just so you know, this is probably not a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo.**

**This is a link to Annabeth's outfit: **

** pin/163537030193901550/**

**(copy and paste this on your search icon and click the link that says 'Polka Dots')**

Third Person

Annabeth sighed as Percy was pulled outside. This was the dumbest idea ever.

"Silena, it's not going to work." She said.

Silena just sighed, and continued to put heavy eyeliner on Annabeth's eye. "Trust me on this one, hon, he'll be head over heels over you before you know it."

Annabeth sighed in response. Deep down, she knew this would never work. Percy didn't seem like the one to be into girly girls.

But Silena insisted. She had came up with plans to get Percy to be her boyfriend once Annabeth had came back to camp. Her exact words were 'Four years is too long to still be just friends.'

Annabeth would never admit it, but maybe she had a tiny, little, microscopic, crush on him. Maybe.

So Silena and the other Aphrodite campers had form a list of how to get him to like her back.

**Silena's ****Oh So Great **** Plan**

**1. Play hard to get.**

**2. Get a complete makeover.**

**3. Flirt.**

**4. Ask him to the fireworks show.**

Annabeth had ignored and avoided Percy the whole week, and while she thought it was rude, Silena called it 'playing hard to get'.

Now she was getting an unwanted makeover.

"Ow." She said after the mascarra nearly poked her eye off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Silena sighed."I'm done anyways."

Annabeth held her breath as Silena handed her the mirror.

"Whoa." She was wearing pink lip gloss that brought out her lips. She had on light pink blush, but what stood out the most were her eyes. Her gray eyes were surrounded by mascarra and eyeliner making it pop out.

A male Aphrodite camper stared at her and his jaw dropped. "Wow, you look hot."

She blushed, and stood up. "Okay, we've got your outfit picked out." Another camper said estuarine to a very skin showing outfit.

"I can't wear that." It was a white top with designs on it paired with rolled up a bit jean shorts. It's accessories concluded of a polka dotted brown bag, brown sandals, brown earrings, and brown bracelets and banglets.

"Okay, but you have to wear the top, shorts, and sandals." Silena argued.

Knowing that there was no point in arguing, Annabeth grabbed the clothing and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Percy's eyes widened, along with everybody's, as Annabeth walked in to the pavillion.

She looked awfully nervous and her gray eyes settled on Percy's green ones. He broke the gaze and went back to eating. Annabeth sighed and walked to the Athena Cabin's table, aware of the eyes that were still on her.

When she sat down Silena not so subtly walked past her and slipped a note under her plate.

Confused, Annabeth read it.

_What are you waiting for. Go flirt with him. Go over to his table and FLIRT.-Silena_

'Oh no,' Was all Annabeth could think of. She looked at Silena from the Aphrodite Cabin table and saw her mouthing 'go'.

Almost no one was staring at her now, so she took it as an opportunity to go talk to Percy.

As she sat down next to Percy, she tried to ignore the piercing gteen orbs that settled in her.

"Hi." She stuttered.

"Hi." His gaze settled back on his untouched slice of pizza.

This want to going to be a long meal.

**Cliffy? I don't know. This is probably going to be a five shot. (if there's such thing as that) I'm going to try to make Annabeths flirting awkward but adorable.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I didn't proofread my last chapter, so you might have found mistakes such as 'eustarine' and 'gteen'. I'll try to proofread this chapter. Now get ready to witness Annabeth's horrible attempt at 'flirting.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo.**

Annabeth didn't know how to flirt, so she did what she saw people do in rom com movies.

It started with the batting of eyelashes. After that things went downhill.

After the batting and still no result of attention, she did what was most common.

She released her hair from the pony tail, and twirled it around her finger. Unfortunately, this wasn't a movie, and instead of looking seductively hot, her finger got stuck in her tangled curls.

She forced a smiled at Percy, who was still staring at her weirdly, and turned away to yank her hand out of her hair. Percy laughed and took hold of her hand while untangling the curls. Annabeth could have sworn that her heart melted there and then.

When he finally got her hand out, he sent her a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing?"

She had a silent battle in her head whether to tell him or not. When she was about to give up and confess, she saw Silena shaking her head.

Wait, was she eavesdropping? But there was no way, the Aphrodite and Poseidon cabin tables were on opposite sides of the pavilion.

She decided not to tell.

"Nothing."

Percy didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it.

"So," Annabeth continued (she made her voice high),"What are you doing on Saturday afternoon?"

Percy shrugged,"Nothing."

Annabeth hesitated before putting her palm on top of his. Unfortunately, she misjudged the distance and her hand landed on his pizza.

Percy stifled a laugh as he grabbed her a small, white towel. She forced another smiled and cleaned her grease covered fingers.

Annabeth would've done almost anything to go back in time and prevent that from happening.

"So," Percy gulped,"You were saying something about Saturday."

"Saturday afternoon, actually. Would you like to go swimming in the lake?"

_Please, please, please say yes._

"Sure."

Annabeth had to use every ounce of dignity she had left to not stand up and perform her snoopy happy dance.

Okay, so maybe things didn't go completely downhill.

* * *

Percy striked out another helpless dummy.

Backing away from riptide's blade, Grover smiled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, she asked me to go swimming on Saturday." Percy mumbled between heavy breaths.

"Dude, she asked you out." He said with a grin that would make spongebob jealous.

If Percy had been drinking water, he'd choked on it.

"No, we're just going to swim." Percy paused "As friends."

Grover's dopey smile got bigger somehow, "Dude, she asked you out, and you said yes!"

Percy tried to cover up his growing blush by wiping the sweat off his face.

"The only reason I said yes was so maybe I could figure out why she's turning all girly."

Grover honestly couldn't believe how oblivious he was. Couldn't he see she was trying to get his attention.

"Did you at least notice her flirting with you?" Grover asked.

Percy stood up, and turned away from Grover to start training again and to not let him see his face that was practically on fire.

"No, she was n-"

"Hair twirling...oldest trick in the book." Grover interrupted.

Percy was starting to wonder how many people were watching himself and Annabeth's conversation.

Apparently, Grover still had the empathy link between them because the next thing he said was,

"Besides Mr. D, everyone was eavesdropping on your conversation."

Percy sighed, and continued sword fighting against another dummy.

Grover, still oblivious to the fact that Percy didn't want to talk about it, pushed on the flirting topic.

"And the way we saw it, it seemed like you're into her too." Grover stated, smirking.

"She was not flirting, and I'm not into her. We're just friends." He answered, despite his blushing face.

Grover mumbled something about denial and tin cans before leaving the sword fighting arena.

**Percy is so oblivious. I proofreaded! YEY! If you still found mistakes in this chapter then I might need glasses. Next chapter will be about Percy and Annabeth's swimming date. Thanks for reading and review if you'd like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo**

One word described the date; awkward.

It even got to the point where Annabeth had asked about the weather, and then mentally scolded herself at how desperate that sounded. And the weather at Camp Half Blood was always fine, so it also sounded dumb.

As of right now, Percy was in the lake and was trying to persuade her into coming in too.

Unfortunately, the shirt Annabeth was wearing was Silena's, and Silena herself had threatened to destroy Annabeth's love life if anything happened to it.

Annabeth laughed at that. Destroy her love life? She had no love life. Percy obviously didn't think of her as anything more than a friend.

"Come on, Anniebeth." He pouted and got out of the water.

Annabeth frowned at the nickname, "Do you want me dead?"

He sat down beside her, where she was laying on the grass.

"I doubt Silena would actually kill you."

"I don't want to take the risk."

Percy thought about it for a while, "You could always take the shirt off."

Annabeth gave him a look. Oblivious Percy stared at her in confusion.

Then he blushed and began to stutter at how wrong his last sentence sounded.

"Uh...assuming you are wearing a tank top underneath." He clarified.

Annabeth's look softened, "Well, I'm not."

Percy face lit up. He dragged her by the hand into the lake.

Immediately, Annabeth fought against his grip, but then relaxed when she saw that she was somehow in the middle of the lake and was not wet.

She looked over at Percy's concentrated face. Their hands were still intertwined, but Annabeth made no effort to change that.

"So..." Percy prompted.

"So what?" She was genuinely confused.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" He asked fake pouting.

"Thank you."

"For..."

"For shutting up."

Before he could finish his setence, Annabeth untied her hand from his, and splashed him with lake water.

After many gags later, he finally choked out, "You do not want to do this. Do you know who I am."

"Who are you?"

"Posied-"

When she splashed him again, he officially declared war.

So, I guess that's how their afternoon turned from awkward to fun.

* * *

Unfortunately, during their water fight, Percy had lost concentration and managed to get Silena's shirt wet.

Fortunately, Annabeth and Percy were now able to talk without having to bring up the weather.

Right now they were both clutching onto towels of their own, while situated in the grass beside each other, watching the sky slowly turn orange.

I guess you could've called it romantic.

"Let's play patty cake." Percy suddenly said.

_Way to ruin the romantic_ _mood_, Annabeth thought.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Annabeth smiled at his comeback and repositioned herself, so she was sitting across from him, and facing him.

"Because I don't know how to play." She answered shyly.

Percy's mouth hung open, and Annabeth took the opportunity to close it back for him.

He glared at her hand still on his chin, despite the butterflies in his stomach.

"My dad just never taught me it, okay." She let go of his chin.

"Well, you should be happy that today will be day that you'll learn what millions of people around the world have already been pros at."

"Grover doesn't know what it is, either." She said, a bit defensively, and a lot whiny.

"Oh, he knows. I taught him last month. Now I'm about to teach you the very complicated arts of this game."

Percy could hear Annabeth mumble something about it being just a game.

He scowled at her playfully, "It's my favorite game."

Annabeth smiled. Somehow, that made it a lot more special.

**Wow, my first decent ending. I know this is short but I thought this was a perfect way to wrap the chapter up. Thank you for reading and review if you'd like to.**


	5. Chapter 5

This fan fiction is dedicated to/he owns it too

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T) **_

* * *

(I forgot to add it my other chapters.)"And then you put your hand here." Percy said.

"But, I thought you put your hand here." Annabeth said, clearly confused. Percy laughed and shook his head.

"You got this wrong. Your hand goes here." Percy said.

"Umm, I'm almost sure that your hand goes here." Annabeth said, frustrated. Percy ignored her, and placed her hand where he told her to put it. He ignored the way his heart was beating, and went through the lyrics of the song, patty cake, with her.

"Patty cake, patty cake, bake-"

Annabeth groaned, "There's lyrics? Oh no." Percy laughed.

"It's getting dark, so let's go back." Percy stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans. He held out a hand for her, and she took it.

"This was..not horrible." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled, and they walked back to their cabins.

¥££€€~~|\_||~~€€££¥¥¥¥£€€€££€~||

"How was it?"

Annabeth rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurriness. Her vision focused on Silena.

"What are you doing here, Silena?" She asked.

"How was your date?" She pushed Annabeth out of the bed. Annabeth groaned as she tumbled to the ground.

Silena sat on her bed. Annabeth looked up to Silena and said,"It wasn't horrible."

"What happened?" She asked.

"We talked, and he taught me how to play patty cake. It was more friendly than romantic." She paused to look up at Silena."I don't like my outfits. I want to go back to wearing jeans and camp half blood shirts."

Silena shrugged, "Those clothes didn't fit you anyway, and your giggling was always forced."

Annabeth closed her eyes, "I don't like giggling." She shuddered.

Silena laughed.

()$!~!|~€|\|!£,€£|£€£€€€'kkkkkklH€€€£££€

Readers: this may seem rushed and the reason why is because it is. I just wanted to complete this so all my stories are complete, but completing stories are hard. At least, I think so. ㈳2


End file.
